


Another Day

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble written for angelus2hot for Day 10 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> A little drabble written for angelus2hot for Day 10 of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge.

John sighed as he made his way to Rodney's lab. He wasn't suicidal, whatever Rodney thought, he would never have been allowed on the expedition if that were the case. 

What Rodney still didn't understand was that John was sworn to serve, to protect. It was in his very nature to put other people's lives before his, especially the civilians. Unfortunately, from the way Rodney had glared at him before storming out of the conference room half an hour ago, it was something which his lover just didn't understand.

John was a little apprehensive as he stepped into the lab, not really wanting a confrontation with Rodney but wanting to clear the air. Holding the mug of coffee out as a peace offering he walked over to the bench where Rodney was typing furiously away at his laptop.

Rodney looked up as John approached, rolling his eyes at the offering but taking it anyway.

"You really think you can appease me with coffee," he stopped and sniffed the mug. "And the good coffee too, this is from Elizabeth's personal stash." He commented with raised eyebrows. "You must have had to promise your first child for this, Elizabeth doesn't give up her coffee easily."

"Yeah, well she wanted us on speaking terms again quickly," John explained. "Caldwell's already been in touch, the Daedalus will be in orbit in a couple of hours and she doesn't want him thinking that the Military Commander and Head of Science can't get on, you never know what he's going to report back to the SGC."

Rodney looked down, toying with the mug.

"You tried to kill yourself again today." He accused softly.

"I didn't try to kill myself, Rodney." John replied with exasperation. "I was trying to save you, there is a difference. The Mulinds had almost caught you, I had to try a diversion, if that meant dying myself to save you I would, you know that. You promised we were in this together and I can't do this without you." He ran his hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up even worse than it usually did.

Rodney sighed and looked up at John.

"John, don't you realise that it doesn't work like that?" Rodney replied gently. "We're in this together, we need each other. I couldn't do it without you either."

He stood and pulled John into his arms, feeling his lover melt into his embrace.

They stood there for a long time, just holding on. Drawing strength from one another to face another day.


End file.
